


Mama Tsuna

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mama-Lion!Tsuna, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: After an incient, Tsuna can have kids...RIP Vongola and all their Allies ;b





	1. Births

Reborn had just about handled Tsuna getting kidnapped, before they burst in to find him about to be taken advantage of with… Extra parts… Before the guardians wiped out the entire base of people.

Then Ryohei got Tsuna pregnant.

Tsuna had only figured it out after another round of fainting resulted in a visit to Shamal..

Tsuna had gone very still, before slowly gaining a warm smile.

“Seriously? I’m going to be…”

Reborn was waiting for tears, the male Guardians were waiting for anger.

“I can’t believe it! I’m going to tell Kyoko, Chrome and Haru!” Tsuna beamed, sparkles in his eyes as he raced off, leaving nine surprised males, until Leon shifted and Reborn adjusted his hat as they heard happy cheering from down the corridor.

“It appears extra training is in order…” Reborn smirked…

 

Timoteo had smiled, Iemitsu had blown a fuse and Nana had shared Tsuna’s enthusiasm.

Unfortunately, that meant Gokudera ended up crying at the pile of paperwork, before seeing who’s fault it was (Kyoya, Mukuro) and “dealing with it”... Only to find he’d caused an equal amount of damages.

Lussuria had been giddy with cute baby-outfits the entire time, oon having the Varia trying very hard to restrain their sun…

...Who knew escapism tricks, back to prancing around cheerily between half a minute and half an hour later.

No one wanted to upset the expectant Sky, nor let them come to harm, as despite the Chaos, a cheery-Tsuna was a Work-Done-Effortlessly, Brightens-Up-Everything-and-Everyone Tsuna.

 

Finally, after nine months,  _ they _ were born.

The baby had beautiful brown eyes, looked so fragile with their little features…

Before announcing its life with a volume rivalling his father’s.

“Haha! I’ll call you… Nikko! Sunshine!” Tsuna smiled, kissing the child’s tiny nose.

When Tsuna looked up to see all his guardians, they had all immediately stiffened at the look in Tsuna’s eyes.

“Did I ever mention how large a family I hope for~?”

A happy gurgle drew Tsuna’s attention back to his son…

 

Hibana, Hayato and Tsuna’s daughter, was a fuss baby.

It didn’t stop a small Jose, aptly named by Takeshi, from winding up their elder sibling.

Tsuna was pregnant with Mukuro’s child, and practically dancing with joy…

Which a rival famiglia decided to try and use.

The three-weeks-pregnant Tsuna stopped in the ring of people, holding a bag of toys for his children, eyes on the leader.

“Excuse me, but you’re in my way.”

The killing intent even had Kyoya and Takeshi, who were flanking Tsuna, freeze in surprise.

Reborn was just smirking from his place behind the trio.

Two minutes later and Tsuna’s cheerily packing the bags into the car as Reborn crouches by a half-conscious leader.

“You might want to send a message to your leader… No one ever should mess with Mother-Lion Tsuna, especially while pregnant.”

The leader could only growl, before falling unconscious.

“Reborn! Come on, I want to check on Jose! She and Hibana always know when I’ve had to deal with these types,” Tsuna smiled, “I wonder what Nikko will think of his new bear…”

 

Riki had been a surprise; it had been the fault of a stretched-to-three-hours Ten-year-bazooka, Lambo and a bottle of Champagne. But Riki had happened, and Lambo had looked too happy to suspect it as a mere accident.

They, thankfully, were able to  a bit more mature than Lambo, though that was probably more the fact Riki had drawn in her Uncle Xanxus with a yank on his trouser leg, followed by fixing him with the most determined green eyes when she demanded with her little hands to be picked up….

(That was also when Xanxus finally met Mama-Lion-Tsuna, having taken the baby to a side to play with it, then seeing the liquid-gold eyes of fury from the protective Lion, slinking away a short moment later once Tsuna’s intuition stated Xanxus as “safe”...)

 

The irony over Tenshiko’s name wasn’t lost on Mukuro, though he had to agree it fitted well; the baby girl, indeed, was an angel, with her papa’s eyes… Even if she had so far proven she had two of the seven paths of reincarnation, resulting in a trip from both Kawahira and Taboth, who’d she’d fixed her most innocent baby-blue eyes on…

...Only to laugh and clap cheerily as they deflected the snakes that had fallen towards their head.

 

There were… Problems, however, for Kyoya’s children.

What’s worse is Tsuna picked up on it during labour.

“If you don’t help my children, I’ll ensure you can’t have any!” Tsuna growled at Shamal, face riddled with a blend of pain, anger and worry.

No one wanted to upset the Mama-Lion, Byakuran even pausing in playing with Tenshiko as Yuni gave a knowing smile… 

 

Tsukishi and Fukane were physically fine, though they had to both be moved to an incubator. Fukane was tiny, as was Tsukishi, though there were already warning signs over Fukane’s lungs.

However…

It was obvious how strong they were, as their father remained at their side, sitting between them and Tsuna, guarding both groups.

Fukane clutched Tsukishi’s hand, Fukane’s breathing evening out overnight…

 

Five-year-old Nikko adored his baby siblings, four-year-old Hibana getting grumpy at the attention focusing on the pair. Three-year-old Jose, two-year-old Riki and a one-year-old Tenshiko were not helping. Mama was sleeping next door, Auntie Chrome guarding Mama as he slept.

“Hello, Fukane! Tsukishi!”

The babies in Hibari’s arms opened their eyes, Hibana noticing how small Fukane was, as well as the odd colour on Tsukishi’s eyes.

“Uncle Kyo, why are Tsuki’s eyes like that?”

“He’s blind.”

“Blind?” Riki asked.

“He can’t see, he won’t ever be able to see.” Kyoya’s voice and features betrayed no emotion, but for his eyes, which had turned a stormy-grey.

“Why’s Fukane so small?”

“They’re premature, apparently Fukane is more than Tsukishi.”

"Premature?"

"Younger than they were physically meant to be at birth."

The other Guardian are having a mild heart-attack at the emotional version of Kyoya before them.

"You don't think..." Gokudera gawked.

"I think we need to keep Lambo and Bel away from Kyoya for a while..." Takeshi hummed.

Mukuro _smirked_...


	2. First Tastes of Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kid's heritages are put to the test as Tsukishi proves how strong they are...

Mama-Lion Tsuna had, ultimately, gotten twice as protective over the seven infants, a play-pen materializing in the office. Nana was happily allowed near the children, but as soon as Tsuna noticed Iemitsu moving to do the throw-and-catch thing with Riki, Sky flames had roared across the carpet as Tsuna pulled Riki to safety, kicking Iemitsu through a wall and into the lounge, where Takeshi, Mukuro and Hayato had been relaxing.

“For almost repeating that time you dropped me on the floor, I’m not letting you near my children for a month!” Tsuna growled.

“Tsuna?!” Iemitsu asked shocked.

“What’s this about almost harming one of our children?” Takeshi asked innocently, as Mukuro materialized his trident and Hayato puffed out a stream of smoke as he looked up from his papers, Uri looking up from the seat by Hayato.

Iemitsu was dragged from the room, as Takeshi gave a cheery smile.

“Be glad Lambo isn’t around to hear how his precious daughter was the one you nearly hurt…”

Nikko was distracted by Lussuria, who’d been quietly reading to Tsukishi and Fukane.

Unfortunately, no one had noticed Tsukishi found a pair of broken sticks, which the one-year-old had grabbed hold of and felt over, before deciding to keep…

 

Ten weeks later, Tsukishi, Fukane, Riki and Tenshiko were kidnapped when Fran, I-Pin, Fuuta and Lambo took them to the park.

The kidnappers thought just restraining the eldest four was fine…

Two-year-old Tsukishi had beaten the kidnapper guarding them to a pulp, Tenshiko hiding their presence with their flames.

“It’ll be OK, Fuka-nii! We just need to free Papa and the others, then we can get out of here!” four-year-old Riki smiled, as a just-four Tenshiko checked round the corner, giving a little giggle.

“I’ll hide us. Uncles Fuuta, Fran, Lambo and Auntie I-Pin will be so surprised!” Tenshiko smiled, keeping a hard grip on Fukane’s hand.

The lock had been a hard obstacle, as the four eldest looked up…

It didn’t stand up to Tsukishi when he felt the lock, before finding a rock and hitting dead-on, the lock hitting the ground.

“Wao, Kyoya’s going to be proud.” Fran mused after a pause.

“Why aren’t the alarms blaring?” I-Pin mused.

“Illusions.” Tenshiko curtsied, before smiling innocently, “I watched Papa when he last helped me break into the pantry.”

“Scratch that, all four parents-”

“I’m so proud!” Lambo swept the four up in a hug.

The group had moved to escape, when Riki had run on ahead.

“Come on!” she called, before giving a small scream as she was grabbed.

“Riki!” Lambo exclaimed.

Riki looked at them, before yelling “Watch out!”

Her hand shot out…

Green shooting round the small group to hit other kidnappers, as the man holding Riki gave a yelp as Tsukishi struck, the one-year-old obviously not noticed when he’d used the shadows, hand on the wall as he crept round, listening out at the echoes.

 

The rest of the group had sprung into action, soon finding themselves facing the boss, who’d looked too pleased for their tastes.

“Good show! Who knew Decimo could give birth to such  _ weapons _ .”

“They aren’t weapons, you idiot!” Lambo yelled.

“We aren’t weapons!” Riki agreed.

Tsukishi raised his sticks as he moved to protect Fukane, the only one who’d not done anything, though the others were glad; Fukane had proven to take after his "mother", Tsuna, more than Kyoya. Protecting that purity had even made it into the official rules, with Xanxus backing it.

Camera screens were behind the man, showcasing the infant’s power.

Fukane cowered.

“Mama…”

The wall burst apart, revealing a growling group of Vongola, Mukuro and Kyoya on either side of Tsuna. Reborn, Xanxus and Squalo were beside them, flames rippling.

“Decimo! Surely you won’t kill me in front of your little children!”

Kyoya smirked, as Xanxus, Reborn and Tsuna retrieve the group.

“I believe you just tried calling my dear daughter and dear nephews and niece “weapons”…”Mukuro chuckled, stepping over the rubble. “Aren’t you meant to be an ally to Vongola through Shimon?”

“Only before your leader became a female mutt.”

Killing intent shot through the room as there was suddenly a piece of rubble whacking right into the enemy-boss’ head.

“Mama no dog!” Tsukishi’s face was riddled with anger, a hand poised from throwing the stone.

“Did…” Mukuro beamed, as Kyoya’s smirk grew.

Xanxus snorted.

“Come on, brats, they’ll clean up…”

...

Tsukishi chose to leave the room by jumping onto the Boss' lap, then head, anding lightly into Xanxus' arms, as Fukane quickly dodged the safer route _around_ the guy...


End file.
